My little Shen
by Bluegeam
Summary: What happend when Team Bacchus own Hamlet and Macbeth have a full out war? Was it there faults or the little demon Hamlet calls 'Shen' ?Rated T for maby later chapters and swearing.
1. Little Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air gear the Musical or any of the characters….But I do own Shen the cat ^-^**

**Hamlet wants a cat of his own, Macbeth says no, what will happen when our little Hamlet brings home a stray?**

"Macbeth ppppllleeeaaassseee!!!???"Hamlet whined as he followed his lover into the living room.

"For the last freaking time no are not getting a god dam cat!" Hamlet ducked his head as he knew Macbeth had put his foot down on the matter as his fist were clenched into balls and his body shook.

"Fine! I'd be scared to death to even leave an animal in the same house as you!" Hamlet huffed loudly and stormed out of the room. Macbeth sighed and plopped down onto the couch, he didn't like saying no to Hamlet, but he just wasn't a cat person.

"I mean if we could get a bulldog or even a freaking lab…."Macbeth grumbled on, as he tried to think of a solution to this. There land lady had a strict set of rules and one of them was 'no pets over 20 pounds'.Just deciding Hamlet would cool down after a while, Macbeth fliped on the T.V. and was soon sucked into his own little world as watched the game.

**-Back with Hamlet-**

"Stupid Macbeth, being such a stuck up jerk…"Hamlet had decided to go and see Juliet, to see if he wanted to go shopping before he had to run home to make dinner for Macbeth. He knocked on the Star-crossed lover's door, not two minutes later it was flung open and Hamlet was hugged by the infamous Juliet. Juliet and Romeo had been leaving with each other for a good four years by now, while Hamlet and Macbeth only two, Puck was all by himself....

"I'm so sorry Hamlet, but it seems I can't go! Something popped up and well…"Juliet looked guilty as he tried to explain to his friend that Romeo had surprised him with a short vacation announcement right after Hamlet had called.

"Oh…its ok Juliet I understand"Hamlet smiled sadly, Juliet bite his lip as he saw the look on the Drama star's face.

"Listen Hamlet….I know Macbeth can be a pain at times, but good fortune smiles down on those with patience…."Juliet took his friends hands in his and squeezed them. Hamlet smiled this time, abit more happier at his friends reassurance.

"If that's true then I hope the gods are smiling down on me, I'm going to need all the help I can get trying to deal with that man."Both of the boys bid a final farewell as Hamlet left, wishing Juliet and Romeo a good time on there vacation.

As Hamlet walked down the street back home, he couldn't help but sigh. He loved Macbeth to death till them part, but sometimes that man could be such a wet blanket!Speaking of wet blankets…it was just Hamlet's luck that it started to rain.

"Of all times!?"He shouted up into the sky, there was a crack of thunder and the rain fell. "The gods hate me..."

Seeing no point in the fact he was now soaked, Hamlet trudged home, you could see his sulking from a mile away. Two blocks from his and Macbeth's apartment, an annoying faint sound caught Hamlet's ear, he figured it was just the rain he kept on walking, the sound was getting louder?It was the sound of a cat meowing….

Hamlet found the alleyway where the meowing was coming from, it was dark,muddy, and stunk like something had just died. His instinct was to walk away but, Hamlet walked down the cluttered alleyways, carefully picking his way through trash and other horrible things . At the back of all this, was a soaked cardboard box,the meowing was coming from inside, he squatted down and peered into the dark box…..his face light up like the sun itself.

**~Back to Hamlet and Macbeth's apartment~**

Macbeth jolted awake as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Hamlet?"He asked groggy eyed and still half asleep.

"Ya its me, I'm going to start dinner soon!"Hamlet shouted from the kitchen.

"Let me help you, you've been on you feet all day.."Macbeth offered, he raised an eyebrow as Hamlet said in a panicked voice that it was ok. There was somthing fishy here going on here,ignoring Hamlet's suggestions to go back to his nap Macbeth got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok what are you hiding from me Hamlet?"Macbeth asked spaciously as he saw his lover fidget in front of the sink.

"I-Its nothing really Macbeth, I'm just a little soaked and didn't want you to come in and slip or something!"Hamlet gulped as Macbeth walked closer to him until there noses were literally touching.

"Your lieing…."Macbeth sing songed in an eerie tone,he could feel Hamlet's knees clanking together, something was defiantly up. Both froze as a small meow came from behind Hamlet….in the sink.

Before Hamlet could come up with an excuse, Macbeth looked over his lover's shoulder and saw his worse nightmare…..all hell broke lose at that moment.

The cat let out a screeching yowl as Macbeth lunged at it, missing it by an inch. The creature dashed in and out of different rooms with Macbeth on its tail. With a last lung Macbeth had pined down the creature and held it up by its scruff,he stormed to the balcony. They lived on the second story, they would probably be hearing from there neighbors downstairs in the morning. He through open the sliding door and walked onto the soaked balcony, it was still raining cats and dogs….well at least cats here in a second.

"Macbeth what the hell are you doing!!!??"Hamlet hollred as he saw Macbeth hold the poor cat over the side of the balcony.

"I'm about to take out the trash!"He shouted,but before he could even let go of the cat's scruff a force knocked him lost his grip on the cat and it bolted back inside at a speed Macbeth thought was impossible for that scrawny thing. Finally looked at what had mad him crash to the floor, it was Hamlet?And he was…sobbing?But before Macbeth could even ask 'what the hell?' Hamlet looked up at him, tears streaming down his eyes or were those just rain drops?

"Dammit Macbeth, his just a cat!He never did anything to you yet you act like his a monster!If I was a cat would you through me out like you almost did him!!??"Hamlet sobbed,a little ping of guilt finally found its way to Macbeth's heart.

"No I would never through you out Hamlet…you and that mangy cat are totally different stories…."

"Oh please, why should I believe that?"Hamlet sobbed, he finally got off of Macbeth and was sitting there in the cold rain, crying his eyes out. Macbeth crawled over to Hamlet and tilted his chin so they could look at each other.

"Because…I love you…"Macbeth quickly embraced Hamlet, they sat there in the cold rain, but now it didn't seem as bad.

"And…fine the cat can stay…."Macbeth laughed as Hamlet glomped him and started to kiss him passionately.

"Oh thank you Macbeth!Come on lets go inside, were soaked to the bone!"Hamlet kissed Macbeth one last time before the two went inside to change into some nice dry clothes.

**~2 hours later~**

"Shen! Shen where are you?"Hamlet called as he searched the apartment for the poor cat he had brought in, but no luck since Macbeth had dropped him, neither of them had seen tail or whisker of the cat.

"Found him!"Macbeth called from the guest room. Hamlet came in to find Macbeth on all fours looking under the bed. He joined him and that's when he saw the wide eyed Shen hiding under the bed.

"Come here Shen, Come here boy. No ones going to hurt you…."Hamlet cooed trying to get the cat to come,still the beast wouldnt.' With a treaty over a piece of chicken fat, the cat came out and purred contently as he laid in Hamlet's lap licking his lips after gulping down the chicken.

"I'm going to go start dinner OK?Can you make sure Shen doesn't scratch up the couch, Macbeth?"Macbeth nodded and watched as his lover walked out of the living room and into kitchn. He the plopped back onto the couch and turned on the T.V., the game was on again.

Just as he was really getting into it, Shen jumped onto his lap and started to rub his cheek on Macbeth's cheeck. The cat was purring so loudly he couldn't hear himself think and the whisker's were in Macbeth's way of watching the game.

"Dammit cat, move…"Macbeth hissed and shoved Shen off the couch 4 minuted later the dam cat did it again, Macbeth was starting to get pissed now.

"Get off and stay off!"Macbeth glared at the cat before shoving him off the couch let out a relaxed sigh as he saw the cat walk out of the his sight, all was right with the world once was again. That was until something latched onto his head so hard he could have swore it was punchiring his brain! Macbeth let out a holler of pain as he jumped up off the couch and grabbed what ever was latching onto his head, it was that dam Shen!

"I swear I ought a-!"

"Gasp!Macbeth what are you doing!?"Macbeth stopped his fist as he saw Hamlet standing there in the living room doorway with an apron tied around his waist.

"B-But he… and the claws….and and!"

"And here I thought you'd be nice!"Hamlet stormed over to Macbeth and snatched the innocent looking Shen away from him. Shen let out a hurt meow, it sent Hamlet into a caring mother side Macbeth had never seen. But stopped his gawking as Hamlet turned on him, Shen still in his hands.

"I hope you happy! Poor Shen is scared to death now! Just for that your sleeping on the couch tonight!"Hamlet turned on his heels and stormed out of the living room, Shen resting on his shoulders. Macbeth's eye twitched as he could have sworn the cat had just winked at him, did he hit his head on that balcony a little too hard?

**Hehe as you can see Macbeth is not happy about our little Shen at ALL!What will happen next time on "My little Shen" Please Rate and review!**

**OMFG! I reread this after who knows how long and it sucked, S-U-C-k-E-D! Luckly i hopefuly fixed any erros in this dam thing, if you see any mistakes then pease by all means comment, but also be nice? For little Shen?**


	2. Wolf in Sheeps clothing

_**I do not own Air Gear or the Musical, but I do own Shen the cat**_

_**Chapter 2: Wolf is sheep's clothing**_

_The next couple of days, Macbeth could have sworn under oath that someone was out to get him. And who was that person you might ask? A scrawny little ash colored cat named Shen. That demon cat might have appeared cute and cuddly on the outside and innocent under all that fur and those big black eyes, but Macbeth could see the true evil in the cat. Evil!_

_Hamlet could have been as blind as a bat for all Macbeth knew, not once did the drama star see what that mangy thing did. He was very much considering taking him in to get glasses. His recent scowling from his lover was over the clogged up toilet now flooding the bathroom. Having been forced to plung it, guess what the toilet coughed up? Yep, a hairball about the size of a tennis ball. What really stunned the brut was how that scrawny thing had even hacked up a monster this big._

_Speak of the devil and he shall come. Shen just happened to be passing by the door, a little twinkle in his eyes, a spring in his step. Macbeth cursed under his breath and swore that cat would rue the day Hamelt brought his flea bitten ass home. Rue it I say! Muhahahaha!_

"_Macbeth, why are you laughing like that? And put that plunger down, its unsanitary." Macbeth stopped his evil laughter as Hamlet came by with a load of laundry in his hands. The actor quickly hide the plunger behind his back, having been using it as a make shift sword. Quickly he coughed and waved Hamlet off._

"_I'm not doing anything…just, plunging away." Macbeth sighed in relief as hamlet bought it and went off to go and answer the phone as it started to ring. Shen turned his tail on Macbeth and trotted after Hamlet like a loyal dog. Was he losing his mind? Wow, questioning one's sanity was a burn, huh?_

_Macbeth finished up in the bathroom and went into the kitchen to find Hamlet on the phone, talking excitedly to who Macbeth could understand was Juliet. The little Drama star talked so fast that he was amazed Hamlet didn't pass out from lack of oxygen as he finished up._

"_Juliet and Romeo have insited the whole gang out for some drinks, they just got back from their vacation and wanted to get the gang together to tell of some news. Want to go?" Macbeth couldn't say no to a face like Hamlet's, plus it would get them away from that demon in the next room._

"_Sure, why not? Does Puck know?" Macbeth knew they all would be hearing about it if Puck had found out he wasn't invited out with the rest of the team._

"_Oh ya! I'll call him, Macbeth can you feed Shen while I call him?" The brute grimaced. Feed that thing? But sooner they were out of here the better. So reluctantly he scooped out some cat food from a bag in the pantry and walked over to the cat's food bowl. Hamlet having already gotten the pest a bowl with the name 'Shen' printed on it. A meow came and the next thing Macbeth knew, Shen was rubbing his furry little head against his legs._

"_Damm thing, move." Using the tip of his shoe, he shooed the green eyed menace away so he could dump the food in the bowl. Squating down he poured it in and looked Shen in the eyes._

"_There you little Monster, eat up. Because this might be the last meal you ever get." He hissed under his breath at the unfazed cat. But before Macbeth could get back up, a pain shoot through his hand and let out a holler, falling back on his ass._

_Hamlet quickly rushed into the kitchen to see what the matter was, quickly glaring at the scene before him. Shen it seemed, had bitten Macbeth's hand. But what through it off was that Macbeth had the cup still in his hands, looking as if about to bring it down on Shen's head._

"_Macbeth!" Hamlet stormed over to them and scooped the innocent Shn up, the cat let go and purred in his master's embrace. Hamlet proceded to grab the cup from Macbeth and bashed him on the head with it. Of course it didn't really hurt, but still! Hamlet had never hit him with an object before, that was what kind of stung him._

_After a few more arguments, everything settled down and the two left the apartment for drinks with the gang. Leaving Shen at home. It turned out to be some kind of Bar called the Blue Jasmine, a little hole in the wall Juilet had found a few months back. If you thought the name sounded girly, then you were wrong. Neon lights flashed, fast bleated music blared through the air, and countless bodies mingled on the dance floor. Of course being Team Bacchus, they found a vacant booth to sit at. Few people were hurt in the process._

"_I swear that cat is out to get me, this is the eighth day Hamlet has kicked me out of bed because of something to do with that mangy thing. I'm getting desperate, even your ass is starting to look good at this point." Macbeth complained to the smallest in their group, Puck._

"_Hey, hey! Eyes up here you starving hyena!" Puck gave the brut a V-8 bonk to the forehead as he caught the other looking at his ass. They were waiting at the bar for their drinks, the others back at the table talking. Macbeth blinked a few times before slumping into a nearby bar stool, scratching the back of his head in annoyance. _

"_I'm at my wits end here. If that dam cat does one more thing to kick me out of that bed, I swear I'm taking it to the dam pound!" Macbeth brought his fist down onto the countertop, rattling a few cups. Puck had managed to save his own before it tipped over, setting it p right once again._

"_I thought it was Hamlet's job to over react?" Puck snickered slightly as Macbeth's head shot up and gave him a warning look. _

"_Oh, come off it. How bad can one cat be?" He brushed off the look Macbeth was giving him, turning back to the bar as their drinks arrived. Balancing one on his head and using his hands to hold two of the glasses, Puck weaved his way back to where the other's were sitting. If by some ungodly force not spilling a single drop. Macbeth followed suite, but instead was holding only two glasses, not wishing to show off like his companion._

"_Thank you Puck." Romeo thanked his friend as he also brought back his and Juliet's drinks from the bar. The leader sipped on his Tombstone as he waited for the other's to become settled. Tonight was just not some gathering to socialize, no. Romeo had some big news for his little gang, very big news._

"_As you all know me and Juliet left for a small vacation."_

"_You left?" Puck gave an innocent look as Romeo gave an annoyed sigh._

"_As I was saying, it wasn't just to benefit us."_

"_In bed…" Puck mumbled through his glass._

"_But to benefit the whole gang, everybody, pack your bags! Were going to Greece!" Romeo announced._

"_You mean like the movie!" Puck piped up, shutting up as Macbeth finally had enough of the fairies side comments and bonking him over the head._

"_Yes, like the movie. No you blabbering buffoon! He means the country!" First that dam cat and now Puck? This wasn't enough alcohol to manage his mood to lighten up._

"_I'll be back in abit…" Macbeth left to go get some more alcohol._

"_Hamlet, is everything ok?" Juliet finally spoke up,letting Romeo and Puck talking over when they would be going. The Drama star gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulder's, stirring his glass slowly with his index finger._

"_Ever since I brought Shen home, Macbeth has been acting…odd. I mean what if it's my fault?" Hamlet sniffled a little, here came the water works. Thank goodness Juliet was a fast thinker._

"_What? No, never. It's not your fault Hamlet, his proably just a little stressed with having another mouth to feed. That's all. Hey, why not bring Shen along? Maby it would help Macbeth become more comfortable with being around him?" Juliet suggested. Hamlet's sad face light up and he grinned with joy. Juliet gave a kind smile and went back to his drink, thinking he had solved the dilemma. But just like Hamlet, Juliet fell for that creature's innocent looks. Only if they knew they had just released the Wolf into the Sheep's pasture._

_**Ohhhhh~! Abit of a cliff hanger there huh? It seems our Team Bacchus is going to Greece. This should be interesting. What awaits our Tragedy Cast in the place of Gods and Goddesses you ask? Until next time on 'My Little Shen'.**_

_**Chapter 3: Mangy cat no more**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
